1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for detecting a remaining capacity of a battery used as an energy source, for example, in an electric vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is a conventionally known process for detecting a remaining capacity of a battery, described in Japanese Patent Publication No. 39069/89. In this known process, a maximum output power capable of being taken from the battery is calculated on the basis of a discharged current and a terminal current. Then, using a function representing the relationship between the maximum output power and the battery capacity experimentally and previously determined, a remaining capacity of the battery is calculated from the maximum output power calculated.
However, the relationship between the battery capacity and the maximum capacity capable of being taken from the battery may be varied under influences of the temperature, the discharged State, the discharge rate and the degree of deterioration of the battery and hence, it is difficult to accurately define such relationship by a particular function. Thus, the above process is accompanied by the possibility of an error generated in the remaining capacity calculated.